I'm Four, and This Is Six
by Tris Prior16
Summary: Tris has finally earned the name Six, and she and Tobias are training a new set of initiates... good luck to them.
1. Thanks A Lot, Tobias

Chapter 1

**Tris' POV:**

It's been three years since the war, all though it seems like it just happened yesterday…

I've finally earned the name Six, and in training the initiates with Tobias, – Four rather – I've decided to have them call me that.

:)Page Break(:

After breakfast, Tobias, Uriah, and I are going to have to see the initiates jump, and collect our transfers for the tour.

As I'm eating breakfast with Tobias, the rest of our usual group joins us.

"Triiiiissssyyyyy!" Uriah exclaims. I roll my eyes. "You got the transfers, right?"

"Yea. Good luck, by the way."

"Why?"

"You got the Dauntless born."

"Yea… oh… Dang it."

I laugh. _Those Dauntless borns are so self involved, I wonder how people put up with them_. I laugh again – _people don't put up with them_.

I finish eating, and Tobias asks to put my tray in the trash. I oblige, and he goes to throw it away, then he leaves. _Hmmm…_

"Hey, Tris, where's Four?" Zeke says with a smirk on his face.

"I dunno…" I say. "I'll go check."

Before I can get up, I'm grabbed from behind and carried out of the cafeteria. As I'm being taken out, everyone at our table is laughing. _Damn you, Tobias._ He has his arms under my knees and my back now, so I can see him.

He's running somewhere – most likely the net – so I kiss him and he immediately stops. I pull back quickly and manage to get from his arms. I run to the roof, for some reason, he follows.

"Tris," he whines.

"Yes, Tobias?" I say artlessly.

He comes close to me and holds me by the waist.

"Kiss me," he says. So I do. And instead of teasing him like I intended to do, I find myself getting lost in him. He pulls back a few inches, and I almost don't let him get that far; now I feel like whining.

"Tobias…" I moan. He laughs, pulls back, and walks away, whistling. I stand there and pout.

"Come on, Tris," he says without looking back. I stand my ground. His head whips back, and he sees me, and laughs. "Later…" he says, and that's all I need to change my mood. I smile and skip after him.

"You were okay with jumping down?" I ask once we get to the edge.

"No, but I needed to get back at you."

"Oh well," I tease, and drop down to the net.

"Damn.." I hear him say after me.

Once I hit, I shuffle to the end of the net and wait for Tobias. After a few minutes of waiting, I get impatient.

"Drop, Four!" I yell, with a hint of irritation.

At that, he drops down, and I am thrown of the edge of the net.

"Crap…" I mutter.

He comes off the net and helps me up. He quickly kisses me, but then we hear the screams of people jumping off the trains. _Finally!_


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2:**

**Tris' POV:**

As the last of the screams are settling, Uriah and Lauren walk up to the net.

"Just in time," Tobias says as they are close enough to hear.

Uriah scoffs. "Please, you guys have probably been here for hours; we saw what you did, Four."

Tobias blushes, and I feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Yeah, well, I like to be early…" Tobias says casually.

"Right…" Uriah says.

"Oh shut up," I retort. I hear screams coming from the roof, and quickly turn around to see a girl falling to the net. "Here they come," I whisper.

I reach out to the girl once she falls, and she grabs my hand, thanking me as she scoots over the edge of the net. She is tall, and blond. Already, I can tell she is determined – her eyes tell me everything. I look at her red shirt and yellow jeans, and know she's Amity; that's new.

"What's your name?" Tobias – Four rather – asks the girl.

"Gabriella," she says boldly.

"Make the announcement, Four," I say giddily, remembering my first day.

"First Jumper – Gabriella!" he yells.

All of a sudden, the crowd of Dauntless jumps out, screaming, in greeting to Gabriella's trip here.

The next scream comes trailing down, and I turn around again to address the jumper; the next jumper is also a girl.

;) Page Break (;

I study the transfers, and this is the outcome:

· Chloe: Erudite transfer, smart-mouth, obviously checking out my boyfriend.

· Avery: Erudite transfer, some-what nice than Chloe, but not by much, smart-mouth, also checking out my boyfriend.

· Riley: Erudite transfer, a lot more respectful than Chloe and Avery, more of an observer rather than smarty.

· Gabriella: Amity transfer, very respectful, determined, ferocious.

· Taylor: Candor transfer, a nice girl, maybe too nice. She interacts with Chloe and Avery, but not like them at all.

· Hannah: Candor transfer, not as nice as some, totally checking out Tobias.

· Zoey: Candor transfer, not likeable at all, totally checking out my boyfriend.

· Matthew: Erudite transfer, ignoramus.

· Mason: Amity transfer, very likeable, nice boy.

· Lucas: Erudite transfer, extremely intolerable.

· Logan: Amity transfer, the complete opposite of Mason.

· Ryan: Candor transfer, ridiculously obnoxious.

· Grayson: Candor transfer, opposite of Ryan, thank god.

· Noah: Abnegation transfer, completely Abnegation, except for the fiery determination.

"Alright initiates, this is Uriah, my name is Lauren. We will be taking the Dauntless born. Please follow us," Lauren says. No one seems to be listening, and none of us speak up, except me.

"Initiates, pay attention!" I yell. "Dauntless born with Lauren and Uriah, transfers, you're with Four and I, got it?" that got their attention. _I love this job._


	3. I'm Four, This Is Six

**Chapter 3:**

**Tris' POV:**

After Lauren and Uriah leave, we address the transfers.

"Alright, this is Four, and my name is Six. We will be tra-" I start.

"Ha!" Zoey says.

"Anything you want to say, Candor?" I say.

"Yea," she replies.

"What then, if it's something about our names, I swear you should shut up."

"Why are you names numbers?" she teases.

"That's it," I say. I'm about to run at her, when Tobias wraps his arms around me.

"Don't do it, Six – she is not worth it," he says.

I scoff and settle myself in his arms. He slowly lets go of me, and I walk up to her, and get real close to her face. She's not taller than me, so it's easier to intimidate her.

"What's your name, Candor?"

"Zoey," she replies.

"Well, Zoey, you might not want mess with me anymore, because there's a reason I made it into Dauntless, and if you don't want to find out why, you might want to keep your mouth shut," I say, just loud enough for her to hear. Her face contorts – of course she's scared.

"Settle down, Six," Tobias says from behind me, and I back away to him, slowly though, just in case smart-mouthed Zoey over here has anything else to say.

"As Six was saying before she was rudely interrupted, we will be your trainers for the next few weeks. If you follow us, we will show you the Pit. And if any of you have anything to say about that," Tobias says, looking directly at Zoey. "You will regret it, and trust me, I don't need to do anything – Six here has enough skill to fight you all off if she had to. Looks can be deceiving."

I smile at his comment, not just because it's true, but also because of the fact that he's bragging to these initiates, who we've only known for about a half hour.

Both Tobias and I push the double doors open, leading the way to the Pit. We turn around, and start cracking up at the initiates reactions. _This exactly what I expected to see._


	4. I'm Losing It

**Chapter 4:**

**Tris' POV:**

"What are you laughing at?" another Candor says. She has some attitude…

"Your face," I reply, suddenly getting serious.

We are in the middle of some death glare showdown when Tobias clears his throat and starts talking.

"Alright, we'll lead you to the chasm," he announces, grabbing my arm to have me follow him.

Once we get to the chasm, all of the bad memories start flooding through my head. Tobias must notice, because he says something about going to the dorms, but I'm too locked in my thoughts. I stare at the wall as the memories float through my head until I feel Tobias' hand curl around my arm again. I shudder at the last image, of Al's decaying body being picked up from the bottom of the chasm.

Of course the initiates notice, because an Erudite speaks up.

"What's up with Tris?" he asks.

"One daredevil jump over the ledge and you're done," I say. "It's happened before, and it will happen again. That's what's up."

"Who was it, your boyfriend?" Zoey asks.

"Oh, if it were my boyfriend, you would-" I'm cut off by Tobias tugging at my arm.

"Six!" he yells.

I start laughing hysterically, and everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy. _Maybe I am… just a little bit…_


	5. Okay

**Chapter 5:**

**Tris' POV:**

"I think Tris looks so hot when she acts like that," an Erudite boy says, I think his name is Logan. Once he says it though, I stop laughing, and stare at him. "Look at you!" he yells. "Someone please tell me she's not hot!"

None of the boys says anything; they all just nod in agreement. _Okay…_

I turn around and start to speed walk towards the cafeteria. _Those boys are weird..._


	6. Hysterical

**Chapter 6:**

**Tris' POV:**

_Those boys are playing with fire…_ I think as I grab a burger and put t in my plate.

Everyone already seems to be making groups, Chloe, Avery, Hannah, and Zoey are sitting together while Riley, Taylor, and Gabriella are sitting somewhere else. Matthew, Ryan, Logan, and Lucas are somewhere and Noah and Grayson keep their distance. Tobias and I decide to sit with the girls, since they've been causing the most trouble; luckily they are all sitting in one table.

"Hello," Riley and Gabriella say at the same time. They both laugh a little after that.

"Sup," I say. _Dauntless is really getting to me…_

"What are we doing after this?" Taylor asks.

"You're going to be sent to the dorms," Tobias says.

I realize two of the girls – Chloe and Avery – are staring at Tobias. Of course he completely ignores them, for a few minutes at least.

"May I help you?" he says, obviously irritated.

"Yes," Avery says.

"Yeah, well. What do you want?"

"You," Chloe breaks in.

"Oh yeah?" they nod. "Well, that's nice," he says dismissively.

I start to laugh, and Riley, Taylor, and Gabriella soon join in. it was obvious those girls don't like each other.

'What are you laughing at?" Chloe demands.

"You," I reply, this time I don't decide to get serious – it's just too funny.

"Oh yeah?" she says.

"Yea, what else would I be laughing at? You both are hysterical!"

"How so?"

At that I start to laugh again, and I have to leave the room to compose myself. Once I go back in, it's hard not to start laughing again. Both Chloe and Avery shoot me death glares, and it completely sets me off again.

"You two are ridiculous," I say when I finally calm down. _Yea… I think I have finally gone nuts…_


	7. Tris Has Finally Lost It

**Chapter 7:**

**Tobias' POV:**

Tris and I decided to see how long it will take the initiates to find out we're together. She almost blew it by laughing, but those girls are too caught up in the fantasy that I would take them.

"Four," Chloe says, breaking me from my daze. I look at her. "Go out with me."

"Nope," I reply.

"Cause I already got a girlfriend," I say, forcing myself not to look at Tris. She fakes a gasp.

"You have a girlfriend! Why didn't you tell me?" I start to laugh and she does too. We get up and leave, trying to calm down.

Once we get out, I turn to her.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yes…" she says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I mimic.

"That was funny…"

"Are you okay, Tris? You seem different…"

"I feel amazing," she replies. She gives me a long, lingering kiss before skipping back into the cafeteria.

It takes a few minutes to compose myself, but when I do, I walk back into the cafeteria. What I see when I get in is ridiculous. _Tris has finally lost it…_


	8. She's Not Even Dauntless Yet

**Chapter 8:**

**Tobias' POV:**

I get into the cafeteria to see Tris on top of one of the initiates, punching her. I run to Tris and lift her off the girl.

**Tris' POV:**

I go into the cafeteria after 'talking' to Tobias, and sit back down at our table.

"You two are dating aren't you?" Riley says.

"Dang it," I yell. She guessed too fast, which means Tobias won the bet. "Yea, we are."

"What?" Zoey screams.

"Four and Six… they are to-get-her," Riley says slowly. I laugh a little.

"That's it! You're dead now, Shorty!" Before Zoey can do anything, though, I jump over the table, grab her hair, and pull her to the space in the middle in the room, so we – or I – could fight. _She's not even Dauntless yet, this'll be easy…_


	9. It's Been A Long Day

**Chapter 9:**

**Tris' POV: **

I'm just about to throw another punch when I'm lifted off of Zoey and carried out of the room. I start screaming in this person's arms – I haven't officially won the fight yet, I'm not done pounding her face in…

I figured it was Tobias, no one seemed to care that I was pulverizing an initiate, except Tobias.

"What was that?" he asks once we're out of earshot.

"They know we're going out, and she thought she could beat me up, and you know I'm _not_ one to back out from a fight."

"Tris!" he yells.

"What? She wanted to fight, so I fought…"

"That's not what I mean-"

"What do you mean? That I should back down in front of the people we are supposedly teaching to not do exactly that?" now I'm getting mad.

He considers this, and with every growing second, I hate this conversation even more.

"Ok, alright, Tris," he says.

I sigh and hug him.

"Wait, they know we're together?" I nod. "Ha! I won the bet!"

"Yea…"

"What do I win?"

"A new car…"

"Really?" he believes it.

"No…" I say dryly.

"Oh," he pulls away. "but we could go public now… no more hiding." He says, pulling me in again. "Ah, it's 6:00, let's go."

"Alright," I say, breaking away from my hug, and just putting my arm around Tobias' waist.

We gather the initiates and take them to the dorms.

"Alright initiates, this is the dormitory, you will be sleeping here until the end of initiation. Being that there are more of you than beds, 4 of you will sleep on the floor."

When no one but Taylor, Gabriella, and Riley pick their bunks, I start to burst out laughing.

"She means now, idiots!" Tobias yells.

As it turns out, everyone but Chloe, Hannah, Zoey, and Lucas have bunks. Tobias and I leave them, and go to our apartment to sleep. _It's been a long day…_


	10. She Better Watch Her Back

**Chapter 10:**

**Chloe's POV:**

I already hated Six not knowing about her and Four, but now that I do, I want to rip her head off! He deserves someone way better, and I just so happen to be that someone… _She better watch her back…_


	11. I Know It's Only Been A Day

**Chapter 11:**

**Avery's POV:**

I know Chloe has a thing for Four, and she is my friend and all, but I need Four. I didn't understand what happened at lunch with Zoey. I think it has something to do with Six and Four being together. That can't be true, I'm much prettier that her. Anyways, I hope Chloe doesn't try anything, because Four is mine! _I know it's only been a day, but I love him…_


	12. I Hope They Realize That

**Chapter 12:**

**Riley's POV:**

Jeez… Some of the girls' here are so annoying. I wasn't surprised to find out Four and Six are together. Apparently they made a bet to have us figure out if we're dating of not. That's funny. They are really good together, and I completely support and respect them, all though some people don't. _I hope they realize that…_


	13. You Get What You Pay For

**Chapter 13:**

**Matthew's POV:**

I think Logan was right, Six is hot. I think she's with, Four though, the girls were talking, and I overheard some. I hope not, nothing is going to stand in my way of getting her, no matter how many butts I have to kick; _I did sign up for Dauntless after all…_


	14. This will be fun…

**Chapter 14:**

**Mason's POV:**

I don't like the group of initiates, except Grayson, he seems nice. Some of the girls are okay, but they rest seem really annoying. I feel bad for Four and Six, they have to deal with us, when I could just simply avoid them for the rest of my life. _This will be fun…_


	15. I couldn't care less…

**Chapter 15:**

**Lucas' POV:**

Ha! Those boys think we're friends… they sit with me at lunch, and follow me wherever and they think we're friends? Sad…

Oh Well, I'm going to get Six, and tell them to leave me alone. They're not worth the gum on the bottom of my shoe. _I couldn't care less…_


	16. I Hope

**Chapter 16:**

**Gabriella's POV:**

I hope Four and Six are okay – these initiates are annoying. I can't name 5 people who are decent enough to be friends with. That's not good. _I hope this won't be too bad…_


	17. She will be mine…

**Chapter 17:**

**Logan's POV:**

I need Six. I need her. She's so hot, and I knew right away I wanted her. Although I don't know her, I still like her, and I am going to find a way to get her. I heard she was with that Four guy, but whatever; I'll have him out of the way. _She will be mine…_


	18. I hate her…

**Chapter 18:**

**Taylor's POV:**

I'm actually happy for Six and Four, unlike some people… Zoey actually thought she could beat her. As Four said, 'Looks can be deceiving.' Apparently, she wasn't listening probably staring at Four, devastated to know she'll never have him. _I hate her…_


	19. Why can't I be her?

**Chapter 19:**

**Hannah's POV:**

I wish I were Chloe – she's so pretty, and she told me in Erudite she would get all the boys. _Why can't I be her?_


	20. I'll get her back…

**Chapter 20:**

**Zoey's POV:**

*Screams I can't stand Six! First she steals my man, then she beats me up? _I'll get her back…_


	21. I'll have her…

**Chapter 21:**

**Ryan's POV:**

I know I barely know her, but I can tell she felt the connection between us. Six knows I'm her guy, and hopefully, everything goes as planned, and she breaks up with Four. _I'll have her…_


	22. They are too good

**Chapter 22:**

**Grayson's POV:**

I hate the fact that the new initiates aren't so nice, they don't have a sense that they aren't being nice. I like the trainers, they seem cool. It wasn't a surprise that they are together, they showed it a little. Anyways, they're perfect for each other, and I know that even though I just met them. I hope nothing happens. I know a few people think that too. _They are just too good…_


	23. What an idiot…

**Chapter 23:**

**Noah's POV:**

Ha! The initiates are idiots! Well most of them. Grayson, Riley, Gabriella, and Taylor seem nice. I can't believe what Logan said about Six! It was completely obvious she's with Four, and Logan said she's hot right in front of Four! _What an idiot…_


	24. I Know The Feeling

**Chapter 24:**

**Tris' POV:**

"Tris, please!" Tobias yells.

"Nope," I reply.

"Tris we have a half hour… why not kill time?" he says with a smirk.

"Because…"

"Because… what?"

"I don't know," I say, and I kiss him. He pulls back a little after a few minutes.

"That's better," he says before kissing me again.

"Ok time to go…" I say and quickly run to take a shower.

Once I'm in the shower however, I hear the door close and Tobias hops in with me.

"Seriou-" I try to talk, but I am cut on by his lips on mine.

After about 10 minutes, Tobias and I jump out of the shower, and start to get dressed. I put on some makeup, so I look more intimidating; no blush, and all black.

* * *

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight. Thankfull, if you are here now, we don't need to teach you how to jump on and off trains, being that you've already done so," Tobias talks as I hand out guns.

The initiates remind me of me, they all were very surprised to be up so early, and they don't even have the energy to curl their fingers around the gun barrel before having to realize they are holding a loaded weapon.

"Initiation will be divided into three stages, the first being primarily physical; the second emotional; the third mental." No one seems to be paying attention, except Noah and Gabriella. They will soon.

"We believe preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," Four says.

Ryan starts yawning, but then he talks.

"How are we going to learn to be brave…" he yawns. "when all we're doing is beating the crap out of each other?"

Four nods to me, one that no one but me would notice – considering I know him best – and I press the gun to Ryan's chest – I can't reach his head – and I click the bullet in place. Everyone seems to wake up after that.

"Wake. Up. You're holding a weapon, you idiot. What do you think we gave it to you for?" I snap. I take the gun away, and he still doesn't calm down. _Good one, Tris._ "And to answer your question," I say staring at the gun. "You are far less likely to make a mess of yourself if you are prepared to fight. Watch me."

I face the wall with the targets on it. And hold the gun out with my left hand.

"I'm right handed by the way," I say to the initiates before I inhale, aim, exhale, and shoot. Just like Tobias taught me. _Bam! _Dead center.

I turn to the initiates, and they just stand there. I look at Tobias as if to say "Your turn," and he addresses the group.

"Listen, if you're going to act dumb and not do anything, you don't belong here. Just remember we have the power to put you out on the streets, whether it's one of you, or all of you." And they start.

"Good job," I whisper. He leans down and kisses me, for far too long, being that there are 16 year olds with loaded guns, and some of them hate our guts and would be very happy to shoot us right now. Surprisingly, none do.

* * *

At 12:00, we tell everyone to break for lunch. Only a couple of the initiates couldn't hit the target, so we glued their feet to the floor. That's what you get, when you got to learn.

I wait at the door for Tobias, and Logan comes to me, hoping to 'talk' to me. Instead he pushes me to the wall, and starts to kiss me, I try to push him away, but he holds me too tight. Thankfully, Tobias comes and pulls him off me. Logan was holding me so tight; I couldn't breathe when he was shoving his tongue down my throat. I collapse to the ground and spit, because I did not want that.

I sit and watch Tobias punch Logan in the face, because he definitely deserves it.

Unfortunately, when I'm sure Logan is unconscious; I pull Tobias off of him and hold him there, because I know he needs it right now. _I know the feeling…_


	25. I'm Done

**Chapter 25:**

**Tobias' POV:**

Why would Logan try to kiss her? Whatever. I hope he burns. That kid is going to pay, and if he ever goes near Tris again, he'll be dead.

That's all I think when I beat him: _He'll be dead_. I feel arms wrap around me and I straighten.

"That's enough, Four," Tris says softly. She wraps her arms around my waist and holds me tight. I'm glad to know she didn't like it, but it also makes me furious to see something like that happen to her.

After Logan blacked out, I told Ryan to drag him to the nurse, and he did so. Tris and I took the initiates to lunch, although we were about 20 minutes late, and I'm surprised no one said anything about what Logan just did.

Tris and I walked to our usual table, but a few initiates tried to sit with us. We sat at our table, and told them to get lost. I've had enough, and soon enough I know Tris and I would burst. Better sooner than later, so why not now?

"What took you guys so long?" Zeke asks. "It's been 20 minutes, I was about to go check on you."

Neither I nor Tris speak up, and Zeke doesn't push it any farther._ Good…_


	26. Elbows and Knees

**Chapter 26:**

**Tris' POV:**

After lunch, we take the initiates back to the training room, so we can teach them to fight. _This'll be fun…_

"There are six Dauntless borns, and fourteen of you, therefore, 4 of you will be cut by the end of stage one. 2 Daunt-" Four starts.

"_What?_" Hannah says.

"You didn't _hear _me?" he says, with much more than a hint of irritation.

"I did.. I …just…" she stammers. "I didn't think we would… have to leave… It doesn't seem fair."

"Are you saying you regret choosing Dauntless?" I break in. "Because if so, you can leave now, because it's obvious you don't belong here."

"Now," Four starts. "Six and I will demonstrate a few techniques, and you will copy, got it?"

Four and I take turns first punching and kicking the air, then the punching bags, both swinging wildly on impact. We then let them try, both of us walking back and forth to examine their work. I see Riley is having trouble – she isn't moving the bag, and her arms jerk around in awkward motions. She doesn't have much muscle, so I give her the same advice Four gave to me when I was an initiate.

"Try using your elbows and knees, you will have a better chance of disabling your opponent doing that. You don't have much muscle, and this action would work better."

She nods, and starts on the bag again. She uses her elbows and knees, and it seems to work better for her. She thanks me before I turn, and I nod and start walking again.

I have to tell several other people the same thing, including Avery, and once I tell her, she snaps at me.

"I don't need your help," she says.

"Oh yeah, so you don't plan n making it into Dauntless?" I retort.

"Oh I definitely do, just not with your help."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Very well, so far," she says.

"Doesn't look like it," I reply. I'm surprised she hasn't made a move to rip my head off.

"How so?" she spits.

"Well, if you didn't need my help, I wouldn't have to tell you to fix your poster, and to use your elbows and knees because you're too weak."

She groans and doesn't respond. I don't stay long enough to see if she took my advice. _This was fun…_


	27. Guts

**A/N: The theme song for this chapter is Guts by All Time Low. Sorry I haven't updated - I came back from summer camp yesterday. Please don't ask about my age, because I won't tell you. :0 Please enjoy, I will continue this story now.**

**Chapter 27:**

**Uriah's POV:**

Lauren and I got to train the Dauntless borns to fight today. _Ugh…_

"Alright, we will demonstrate some punches and kicks, and you follow."

We do so, and step back so they can try. Eventually, everyone has the hang of it, and we just let them punch the bags until they get bored… or realize there's nothing more to do, or until they bleed; whichever comes first.

A girl named Madison comes up to me. She stares at me before saying:

"Hey, buddy, I think we all know we don't need to practice this anymore, so teach us something else, will ya."

"Nothing more to teach. Now if you don't want to hang over the chasm, you won't talk to me like that again, correct?" I spit. She's not the least bit scared – more like annoyed – but she still doesn't say anything, even after I send her away.


	28. Runaway Baby

**A/N: Theme song – Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars.**

**Chapter 28:**

**Four/Tobias' POV:**

We dismiss for dinner, and the initiates run out of the training room. I know why – Tris was so intimidating today, even I wouldn't want to mess with her. We – mostly me – hang up the punching bags, and before she walks out the door, I grab Tris' hand, spin her around, wrap my arms around her, and kiss her.

Just then, we here a scream and break apart. I look up to see Avery and Zoey standing at the doorway, eyes wide, mouths agape.

"May we help you?" I almost shout – I'm so tired of these girls.

"Why her, Four? Why not me? I love you! I need you!" she screams, although Tris is sanding only about 10 feet away. Zoey runs at me, but before she gets to me, Tris comes in front of me and punches her, straight in the face.

"Do you want to know why Four chose me?" Tris says in a low voice that makes me shudder. She looks at Zoey's body on the floor, and then to Avery, who is now cowering at the door. "Because I'm not you, and I'm not you," she says looking back at Zoey. "I didn't throw myself at him like tons of other idiots like you would. I love him, and he loves me, so if you get between that, I swear there will be consequences."

I've never seen this side of Tris before – I've never seen her this angry, I don't know whether to be happy that she cares this much, or concerned that she's acting this way.

"You," I say pointing to Avery. "leave and take _that_ with you," I say gesturing to Zoey.

I pull Tris with me out the door, and to the dining hall. Of course, we're late again.

"Okay, I'm starting to get really suspicious, because this is twice _today_ that you two are late," Zeke says when we get to our usual table.

"All I'm going to say is, these initiates are idiots," Tris answers. "Don't ask, or I'll cut you and burn you in your sleep." He shuts up.

Okay, Tris would never threaten our friends that way. There is really something wrong. I'm going to have to talk to her. _I don't think I like this side of her…_


	29. Fear Landscape

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had major writers' block, and, it's summer, so of course I would have plans. This story has over 15,000 views! OMG! You guys are truely amazing - that's faster than Youtube! Lol. Well, thank-y thanks, and enjoy the show! I made it especially long.**

**Chapter 29:**

**Tris' POV:**

I sit alone in my apartment, waiting for Tobias to come home from work. He says he wanted to talk to me, being one of the reasons why I'm not doing anything – that and the fact that I have nothing to do.

I must've fallen asleep at some point, because I wake up to the door opening, and Tobias walking through the door. I feel a jolt of excitement, and jump up, run to him, and throw my hands around his neck.

He laughs a little, wrapping his arms around my waist. I don't let go for a while, and I start to think. _Why did I just do that?_

When I do let go, I sit back on the bed, with a small smile still plastered on my face.

"Uh, Tris," Tobias says, sitting on the bed. His expression makes the smile drop from my face. "I-"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you," I cut him off.

"No-"

"Then what, Tobias?" I almost scream.

"Tris, let me finish. I'm concerned, because you seem off. You seem to get angrier too easily, I'm just trying to make sure you're okay."

I don't answer right away. I've been noticing that, but I don't stop it. I think of all the reasons why I get angry: What Logan said about me at the beginning of initiation, and Zoey, Avery, Chloe, and Hannah, and how Zeke always has something to say about how we're always late to meals now. I think about how they all have something to do with Tobias, and the fact that I can't lose him…

"Tris, Tris," Tobias says, and I notice he's been calling my name for a while now.

"I don't want to lose you Tobias," I say, sobbing into his shirt.

This shouldn't faze me; I shouldn't be so affected by other people. The war three years ago broke me, beyond repair. I can't do anything without my subconscious being cagey of everyone, not being able to let go of the fact that Tobias could have anyone he desires, but he chose me.

"Tris, how could you lose me? What's wrong? Talk to me," he says it with a sense of urgency, and I realize I haven't given him a clear picture as to why I'm crying.

I don't pull back from his shirt, but I stop crying enough to talk. _I don't know where to start._

"Why did you choose me, Tobias?"

"What do you mean?" he says in a voice full of emotion, letting go of me a little.

"You could have any girl, but you chose me. I don't understand, and I never did. Especially after the war, I've been afraid that I won't be enough for you, that you would leave me-" he cuts me off.

"Tris, look at me," he says strictly. I look at him. "I _choose_ you, because I _want_ you. I've _always _wanted _you_. I would never leave you, I don't plan on it. I will always be there for you, like I am now. Okay?"

I nod, not being able to say anything in reply. Despite what he said, I still feel something inside of me – like I can't let my guard down. I believe him, but I still want to be able to protect myself, because people can change their minds, especially about someone like me…

I still fear him leaving me, although a part of me is telling me not to.

"I need to do something," I say, breaking away from our embrace.

I get up, and walk to the door, but Tobias' voice stops me.

"Wait, let me go with you."

Being that he let me into his fear landscape, I decide to allow him to come with me, and also, I was about to ask him to.

We walk through the Pit, and he asks me where we're going.

"I-I wanted… to see my fear landscape – I wanted to see if it's changed," I stutter.

He doesn't reply, just takes on an expression I can't decipher and keeps walking. Which makes me remember – he sometimes does this on his free time.

We reach the fear landscape room, and Tobias goes to the computer while I get the needles. I bring them out just as Tobias finishes whatever he's doing on the computer.

"Right here," he says, tilting his head a bit, and tapping on a spot just above his collarbone with the tip of his finger. I stick the needle in, and push down on the plunger.

After, I hand him the other syringe, and he gives me a pointed look.

"I trust you." He smiles, and I tilt my head to give him access to my neck. Before he inserts the needle, though, he gives me a light kiss on my neck.

As the first scene is generating, my heart rate picks up, and I begin to pant. I blink, and when I open my eyes, I see we are in a grassy field. It looks peaceful, but I know that won't last long.

I hear a screech, and look up, only to be greeted by none other than the creatures that still haunt my dreams. As the crows draw near, I scream, and drop to the ground, searching for the gun that I know will be there.

Tobias doesn't ask any questions, he just drops to the ground, followed by my fellow crows.

I imagine felling the cool metal in my hands, in shooting down the crows with Tobias. Then I feel it. Tobias picks up a gun, too. Together, we shoot down the crows, and in knowing they'll go away soon, my heart rate gradually decreases, and the crows disappear. So does the gun.

PAGE BREAK

All too fast, the scene changes from the field, to the glass box. Great, _Tobias_ and I are trapped in a glass box.


	30. Don't Panic

**Chapter 30:**

**Tris' POV:**

The water is starting to flow, and when I blink, it's up to my ankles.

"Tobias it's going to be okay, alright?" I try to reassure him, although I am panicking a little, too – the water is at my knees now. "You need to calm down okay. I'm right here, and all we have to do is break the glass alright?" He slowly nods his head. "Good."

At that, he strikes the glass, hard. I try to will it to break. I hit the glass this time, but to no avail, and the water is rising to quickly for my liking, and

I

JUST

CAN'T

THINK.

I begin to pant, because the water is at my waist. Tobias notices, and stops hitting the glass. He puts a hand on my cheek, and I look at his other hand; his knuckles are bleeding.

"Tobias, your hands-"

"Don't worry about me," he says quickly. "You need to concentrate, okay? Don't worry about anything, and just think about breaking the glass, you can do this."

I nod, and look at the glass, and the people standing in front of it. I close my eyes, and I suddenly don't feel anything anymore, although I know every second the water is rising higher around me. I think about the glass breaking, of Tobias sigh of relief once he's outside. I smile, and strike the glass. I open my eyes, and see a crack. I keep hitting, and hitting, and eventually, when I calm down, the glass breaks, and the water spills out, taking Tobias and I with it.

As I predicted, Tobias sighs, and I chuckle, and hug him.

"It's okay, we're out," I say, a little more to myself than Tobias.

It was barely a few seconds before Tobias is pulled from me, and I'm thrown into water, hitting sharp rocks in the process.


	31. Breaking Point

**Chapter 31:**

**Tris' POV:**

_I can't swim!_ That's all I think, as I begin to drown. I faintly hear my name being called, and I try to form a coherent thought, but to no avail, being that I'm about to drown.

I move my hands and legs around, and I feel something sharp scrape the back of my hand. I open my eyes, and see blood, but behind that, I can see the edge of what looks like a rock.

It's not far, and despite my injuries, and the fact that if I hold my breath a few seconds longer, I'll pass out, I pull myself on the rock – it's quite large.

I can't take it anymore, and I suck in a lot of water, trying to reach the top.

Before I go down again, I feel arms on me, and I am lifted out of the water.

Oh, Jeez… is it a bad thing that the page is breaking right now?

I lean over the rock coughing, and when I'm aware enough of surroundings, I leap into Tobias' arms, muttering thank you over and over.

"It's okay, Tris. I'll be there, always."

We are pulled apart again, and this time I just want to scream… so I do. I am tied to a wooden post, and so is Tobias.

"Tris, it's okay. Please, calm down," Tobias says loudly. I end my tantrum, and crane my neck upward enough to see Peter, with a smug expression, carrying a torch, walking towards Tobias and I. He lights the logs that appear under us, and the heat from the fire tickles my lower legs, and I scream again.

Tobias gives me a fearful look, and I can tell he's _very_ worried, but this is just so overwhelming, I don't think I can take much more of this…


	32. Think Rain

**Chapter 32:**

**Tris' POV:**

The flames are catching on the pole, and slowly rise up.

"Oh, Tris, are you okay? You look a little… stiff," Peter snipes.

"Shut up, Peter!" I snarl. "I'm not afraid of you…" I say a little quieter.

"Tris, you need to calm down. Please think. You have to think so we can get out of here," Tobias says. At first, I don't listen, but then his words soak in, and I think of a way out of this.

_How did I do this last time?_ I think, still staring daggers at Peter.

The flames like up my ankles, and I scream again. This time, not in anger, but pain. Tobias gives me the same worried look, but it seems to have built in emotion, and I can tell he is on the verge of screaming as well.

_Calm down, Tris. _Tobias' pleading voice fresh in my mind, as well as his expression. _Think._

The flames are still somewhere around my ankles, and then something inside my ticks. _Rain._

"Rain!" I scream, and laugh hysterically, soon joined by Tobias.

I stop suddenly, and will it to rain. _Think rain_

"I'm not afraid of you…" I repeat. Peter growls. Tobias smiles.

Then, it rains. I laugh uncontrollably and am suddenly freed from my restraints.

Peter and his crew disappear, and I drop to the ground, a ghost of the pain caused by the fire present on my legs.

The scene changes, and I'm in my old bedroom in Abnegation. I grab onto Tobias' hand, and hold fast. I know what's coming next.


	33. Her Fears and Mine

**Chapter 33:**

**Tris' POV:**

I feel a pang of nostalgia being in my old home, but I quickly push it away because I don't need that right now.

Tobias tenses at my side.

"What is this, Tris?" he asks.

I swallow hard. "Hard to explain," I say quickly. He doesn't push the subject further.

I'm still thinking when I hear a bang on the window in front of me.

**Tobias' POV:**

Once the scene changes, we appear in an Abnegation home that is most likely hers. _What is scary about this?_

I tense, and think about Marcus. Being that this is Tris' landscape, I doubt it has anything to do with him, so I push the thought away.

"What is this, Tris?" I ask her.

I hear her swallow, and look down. She's staring straight at the windows. "Hard to explain," she says quickly, probably signaling me not to push her anymore, so I don't.

She doesn't say anything else for a few seconds, and I am starting to wonder what's going on. I look at the window, and see a fist appear in the window, and starts banging on it. Tris freezes at my side. It's an eerie noise, unlike normal. It's slow and creaky, and makes me shudder.

"Tris," I say staring at the window as more hands appear. "Tris." This time I look at her. She's completely out of it, and we need to get out of here. That's when I hear the crash – they broke the window.

"Tobias," she says in a very strained whisper. I look at her again. "What I'm about to request… you won't like it."

"Anything, Tris. I'll get over it."

"We need to… go in the closet," she says, not taking her eyes off the figures entering her old bedroom. My stomach drops. More small spaces.

"Okay," I say, and let out a shaky breath. She reluctantly turns around, and slides one of the mirrors that I didn't realize surrounded the majority of the room.

I reluctantly step in, and crouch, and Tris does the same, except she starts rummaging through all of the things lying on the floor. She has a determined look on her face, and I decide to focus on that instead of the fact that we're in not only one of her worst nightmares, but mine also.

Eventually, Tris' face fills with relief, and she picks something up. A gun.

"We can get out now," she says. I nod, and get out first.

It seems as if the faceless figures multiplied, and their zombielike bodies roam around the room.

I'm knocked out of my stupor when I hear gunshots, and the bodies of the creatures slump to the ground.

After a few rounds, Tris stops shooting, and releases a breath. I step over to her, and wrap my arms around her, and she wraps hers around me. Her hands shake, and she drops the gun.


	34. Mean too much

**Chapter 34:**

**Tris' POV:**

Tobias and I are ripped apart by something, and I suddenly start to shake. I open my eyes, and se he's standing in front of me, as well as my parents, and Caleb.

I feel something being pressed into my temple, and an all too familiar voice say:

"Shoot them, or you die."

"It's alright, Beatrice. We want it this way," my mother says, and I start to shudder violently. _I'm not going to kill them._

"Beatrice, honey, don't worry," my father says. I stand there a while, listening to my family tell me how everything is alright, and how they would rather this to happen. Tobias doesn't speak.

"You have ten seconds," Jeanine says. "Ten, nine-"

"Tris, you have so much to life for," Tobias says, startling me. "You have to do this. You can't just die." His voice is soft, but since this is only a simulation, I don't listen. This is only a simulation – you won't lose them.

"-three… two… _one._"

I hear a bang, and then everything goes black.


	35. For A Lifetime

**Chapter 35:**

**Tris' POV:**

It's over… finally. It seemed like Tobias and I were in there for a lifetime. _Tobias._I look around and see him staring.

"Why did you do that? It was a simulation, you didn't have to kill yourself," he says in disbelief.

"Either way, simulation or not… I can't lose you…" I say looking down, repeating my words from earlier in the night. "I love you, Tobias, I can't lose you. I can't lose you…" I involuntarily continue to murmur those words, even as Tobias gathers me in his arms.

"I had to watch her kill you. Even if it was only a simulation, it still happened," he says, his voice hoarse.

"It's okay, I'm here now. I will never leave you."


	36. Relief

**Chapter 36:**

**Tris' POV:**

**The Next Day:**

"Triiiiss…" Tobias whispers. "Oh Tris…"

My eyes flutter open, see Tobias hovering over me, with a smile on his face. My eyes immediately shut closed, and I groan.

"Just another 6 hours, please!" I whine, picking my hands up and putting them on what feel like his shoulders.

"Nope, fighting today, and if you want breakfast you'll have to get up."

"What time is it," I ask, keeping my eyes close and running my hands up and down his back.

"6:42," he says.

"Crap," I mutter.

"Up and at 'em Trissy!"

"Off!" I command, and he gets up.

I get ready, and march out the door, literally.

"You would think being nineteen makes you act more mature, but sometimes wonder what goes on through your head, Tris," Tobias says.

"March soldier! No time for slacking!" I yell, looking him up and down, and snorting in mock disgust. He starts to laugh.

"Your scariness only goes so far with me, Prior."

"You should know better, Eaton," I tease.

He looks at me in mock disbelief, I just laugh and turn around again. I hear heavy footsteps behind me, and just as they come near, slide to the left, and grab Tobias' hand, spinning him to face me.

"I wasn't expecting that one, Prior," he says smugly.

"That's obvious. You should have thought that through more, Eaton."

He leans in on me, but I don't allow.

"I'm not happy with your performance lately, Eaton. No more kisses until I've seen improvement," I say, struggling a little to stay serious.

"I'll do better next time, I promise!" he whines.

"Well show me!"

"I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

After a short stare down, we end up standing in front of the dining hall laughing. We enter, still laughing, and I try to stop, but Tobias is still laughing, so it's hard.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Zeke asks.

All of a sudden, Tobias and I look at each other and turn serious. _We're good…_I sit in between Zeke and Tobias.

"Confidential," Tobias says.

"Come on, Tris," Zeke says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Just to stay in character, I grab his arm, and twist it behind him. He shrieks in pain.

"Who are you working for?" I scream.

"Tris! What are you doing? Four, get your girlfriend off me!" I screams as well.

"She asked you a question! Who are you working for, and how do you know our names?" Tobias interrogates, standing up.

"I have no idea what's going on," Zeke murmurs. I hold back a laugh.

I let go, and take a piece of toast from the middle of the table. I take a bite, and look over at Zeke, and then Tobias. I love these telepathic messages we send each other.

"What happened, Zeke?" I say fearfully, seeing his pained expression.

"What do you mean what happened? You did this!"

"What are you talking about?" I say, touching his arm lightly and taking another bite of my toast. I look around the table and see some are catching on, and holding back laughs, and some look really confused.

"Zeke, is everything alright?" Tobias asks.

"Are you alright, Four? What the heck happened to you guys? You go from one emotion to another. What is going on?" the whole table begins to laugh.

"Oh, Zeke, gullible, naïve, Zeke," I breathe.

"What?!"

"We were acting…" Tobias says.

"How could you not tell?" Christina says.

"Yeah, they were making it completely obvious," Uriah says.

"We were not!" Tobias and I shout.

"Yeah, we saw the way you were looking at each other," Will says.

"Will you guys stop talking! Jeez, first Four and Tris, now you guys? What, did you guys call each other up and say: 'Hey, let's have a 'How about we pick on Zeke day'?'" he asks.

"Nope, but don't worry, Zeke – you would be the likely candidate if we did, so there's nothing to worry about," I say with a smile. "It's a good idea though."


	37. Showing Your Strength

**Chapter 37:**

**Tris' POV:**

Tobias and I leave breakfast early, so we could prepare training room for fights. We pull up the mats, and move everything we didn't move yesterday.

The initiates start to trickle in as we are finishing writing the pairs on the board. This was very tricky, because we are a little… unaware of some of the initiates' abilities.

Tobias turns the chalkboard, and we are met with a mix of emotions – some frightened, some taken aback, some resolute.

The pairs are:

· Gabriella vs. Noah

· Matthew vs. Mason

· Logan vs. Lucas

· Chloe vs. Ryan

· Grayson vs. Hannah

· Avery vs. Riley

· Zoey vs. Taylor

I call Gabriella and Noah to the arena, and they oblige. They circle around each other for a while, but after a few moments, Gabriella goes in to fake a punch, and distracts Noah while she slips behind him, and kicks the back of his knees. Noah falls, and he seems very off, so Gabriella takes this chance to pin him. She attempts a punch, but Noah moves his head. Gabriella is stunned, and Noah wriggles under her grasp, fast enough to get one of his hands free. He punches Gabriella until her grip loosens, and he wriggles out of her grasp. Gabriella gains composure at the last minute, and delivers a blow that knocks Noah out cold. I circle her name.

That was an interesting fight, but I wasn't surprised with the outcome, I was surprised because Noah was able to fight back. How do you learn that being in Abnegation?

The next fight is between Matthew and Mason, and I'm not all that interested. I never had a chance to get to know these initiates, and some of them make me glad I don't.

Matthew charges at Mason immediately, catching Mason off guard. He gets Noah on the ground, and pins him. He continuously punches Mason in the face, even when he is unconscious.

"Matthew! It's over!" Tobias yells, going over to where the two boys are.

Matthew gets up, but doesn't move away from Mason.

"Why?" he growls. "We are supposed to be showing our strength! We're supposed to be the best! Brave!"

"You are not brave! You are weak! You never fight anyone who can't fight back!" I yell, walking towards him.

"Oh yeah, well there's a reason he can't fight back…" he says smugly. "Me!"

"You are not strong, you didn't give Mason a chance!" Tobias interferes. "You think you're so… superior?"

"I do, actually."

"Do you think you could take on… Tris?"

"Come on. You were telling my about fair, do you think it's fair for me to beat the crap out of your girlfriend?"

Tobias doesn't reply, we just drags a now awake Mason out of the ring. I smile widely as Tobias signals the fight to start. Matthew comes at me, taking the same approach he did during his fight with Mason. Of course, I'm expecting it, and I simply move to the left, letting him fall. I watch him get up, and I immediately punch him twice. He is disoriented, so I take this time to drop to the ground, and sweep kick his feet right out from under him.

I get up, and walk away.


	38. Please read

**Alright people! This is not an update. i may update one of my stories today, I don't know. But, I will tell you that tomorrow, Friday, August 23, I will be hosting a challenge - you people, will vote on how many chapters of each of my multi-chapter stories you would like me to update, in one day. I will try my best to fulfill your desires. The majority vote will win. You may request as many chapters as you will like me to update tomorrow. And, by tomorrow, I will close the polls, and I will decide how many chapters I will post, on every single one of my stories! I will open a poll on my page. That is all for now, happy voting!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I decided describing every fight is futile – I've tried so many times, I didn't like it – so I won't write them. The outcomes are:**

**Gabriella**

**Matthew**

**Lucas**

**Ryan**

**Hannah**

**Riley**

**Taylor**

**I have also decided to get you acquainted with the initiates, and I will include more on them, whilst adding FourTris and whatevs. I will also attempt to make my chapters longer so, without further ado… **

**Chapter 38:**

**Tris' POV:**

**(Scene: ****_The next day, after fights. Tris and Tobias are just waking up.)_**

I wake from a dreamless sleep, and take a shower. I decided to let Tobias sleep a little while longer, and wake him when I'm ready. He looks younger when he sleeps. It sometimes reminds me of what life could've – should've – been, and that he never deserved what he got.

I push the thought away, and move toward the bed. I smile at the man lying down in front of me, and think for a second of what Marcus did to him – made him the man he is today – and a part of me thinks it's alright. But then it's not.

I gently stroke his hair, and whisper sweet nothings, alternating from that, to calling his name. It doesn't take long for him to wake up.

He beams at me, and I do him. We stay this way for a while - me looking down on him with a hand on his cheek, him looking at me with a smile on his face - until we decide it's time to leave.

Xx

I take on an expression used only for training. We are in front of the training room, only a door blocking us from people who know us as their trainers; anything outside of that unknown.

I open the door, and the initiates turn to us, some rising from their spots on the floor, looking at us in apprehension, awaiting their first instruction, others doing absolutely nothing.

"Tomorrow we will be taking you on a field trip to the fence. Meet at the tracks at 8:15, and we will go from there, got it?" I announce. Most responses are inaudible, others, well, there are no others. "I said, got it?" I raise my voice only a few decibels higher, seeing no need in yelling, only in frightening them, which works. They nod.

"Alright, more sparring." Tobias begins. "We are helping you get to know your own strengths, as well as others. This also helps us determine your ranks, according to how well you do."

As he speaks, my appearance doesn't change, and neither does his.

Yesterday, we wrote the pairings on the board, instead of having to do them today. We turn the board around, and show them.

Zoey vs. Avery

Gabriella vs. Lucas

Noah vs. Ryan

Chloe vs. Riley

Taylor vs. Grayson

Hannah vs. Mason

Matthew vs. Logan

Xx

The fights go on until lunch, none as interesting as the day before. This morning was uneventful, but, this afternoon, we have something planned.

"This afternoon, you guys get to fight us," I start.

"Whoever wants to fight me, stand in a line here," Tobias says, motioning in front of him. "And whoever wants to fight Six, stand in front of her."

As expected, most choose to fight me, and I can see Tobias smirk out of the corner of my eye, but he covers it up well.

We decide to interchange between his fights and mine. Nobody really puts up a fight, and they go by quickly until I get to Lucas. He's more of a challenge than most, and takes a while, but of course, I still end up winning.

I think most people are having second thoughts, because as I get to the last three of my competitors, they look wary of me. I show off a small smile – size never matters.

Xx

After the fights, we dismiss them and go to dinner.

"Did you have them fight you?" Christina asks as I grab a slice of pizza from the middle of the table.

I laugh. "Yea, most of them thought it was safer to fight me though. We're both dangerous, so there really is no way out."

I look around the table; Zeke and Uriah are playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, a big slice of cake in the middle of them. Tobias is mediating their battle. Christina, Shauna, and Lauren are watching.

Shauna puts a finger to her lips, and I think everyone but Zeke and Uriah notice. She begins to slowly pull the cake, and, just as Uriah wins, the cake is out of their sight, and in Lauren and Shauna's mouths. Luckily I have my own.

Uriah screams, and as I look his way, Tobias takes a bite of my cake.

"Hey! Ask next time!" I yell.

"Can I have some more cake?" he asks.

"No."

"Why not!"

"I'm just kidding." He narrows his eyes, and positions his spoon over the cake. When he thinks I won't do anything he takes some. Before the cake is in his mouth I take the spoon from him and eat the cake, not giving him his spoon back.

"Tris!" he whines.

"You want it back?" I ask.

"Gross." I laugh and hand him his spoon. We share the cake, but end up fighting for the last piece. While he's explaining why he should get the last piece I split it in half, and put his half in his mouth.

I laugh again, eat my piece, and go to throw the tray away.

Xx

Tobias and I wait at the tracks, until we have all of the initiates.

The train ride of course isn't anything special, and we all sit for forty minutes, which is depressing.

When I jump off the train, hoping I don't see anyone – as I did during my initiation.

We show the initiates where they will work if they don't get the high ranks. We explain to them the importance, and what the job entails. After a long morning, we are back on the train, heading to Dauntless.

Xx

I was very happy today – we get to teach the initiates knife throwing. So, I leave lunch early to set everything up. Tobias comes in a few minutes later, with a critical look.

"What? Never seen an excited trainer setting up for knife throwing?" I ask with the same expression on my face. Tobias just smiles and waves me off.

Xx

"A knife is not only a tool for self-defense, but a life saving tool all in itself," Tobias says. "However, we will be teaching you to throw them. Watch me."

Tobias positions himself accordingly – his feet slightly apart, arm up, knife ready to fly. When he's ready, he throws, and of course, lands dead center.

The initiates begin to throw knives, and I do as well.

By the time we dismiss the initiates, I'm giddy all over again – we are doing capture the flag tonight.

Xx

**Noah's POV:**

I never get any sleep here – I am not used to sharing a room with anyone. I don't complain, out of instinct. I know I should get over it, and be Dauntless, but my Abnegation upbringing doesn't allow it.

Just as I'm about to get up, the door opens, and Four and Six come in. They have guns. I stand up to let them know I'm awake. Six nods to me, and motions for me to get dressed.

As I dress, they start shooting at everyone. I almost scream – why would they shoot us -, until I see paint all over Mason. I laugh along with Six and Four, and am now glad I was awake – it looks like it hurts.

"Meet us at the train tracks in five minutes," Six says. Only a handful of people get up, and Six snaps. "Get up or consider yourselves factionless!" At this, people start getting, but moving slowly.

Once they leave, I'm ready, as well as Grayson and Hannah. We run out the dormitory, and silently to the tracks.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hi! In this chapter, the Dauntless borns will be introduced, because they will mean more as the story goes on. Well, today is a great day, I'm feeling great. Are you feeling great? No… oh… Well… without further ado… You voted, and chose… *Drum roll* 5 chapters! I will post five chapters! Wahoo! Here's the first story, enjoy.**

**Chapter 39:**

**Tris' POV:**

I look between Tobias, to Uriah, to myself, and back around. We look awesome! We all have black cargo pants on, and black vests. We are all holding paintball guns – we have a surprise for the initiates. Uriah laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"You keep looking around. You remind me of a bobble head I once bought." I laugh along. Tobias just smirks.

"Because we look awesome!" I eventually say. Uriah nods.

We get to the intersection where we'll have to split up. We say good luck to Uriah, and he replies. We make our way to transfers' dorm and open the door.

As we enter Noah gets up, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't slept at all. I nod to him and gesture him to get dressed.

I nudge Tobias - who is looking around the room – and aim at who I think is Logan. Four aims at Mason. We exchange a look, and shoot. We go all around the room, and shoot everyone except Noah, who is already awake.

The room is engulfed in shrieks, and laughter, and paintballs flying everywhere in search of their targets.

Once we shoot everyone, I speak.

"Meet us at the train in five minutes." When only a few of the initiates get up, I decide to take a different approach. "Get up or consider yourselves factionless!"

We don't stay long to see if anyone listened.

…

Tobias and I stand in front of the train – it has stopped just like it does every at this time. We had already placed the boxes of paintballs and guns before we left.

Uriah arrives along with several initiates.

We do a head count and hop onto the train once everyone has a gun and paintballs.

"If you haven't guessed, we are going to play a game," Uriah starts. "Capture the Flag." All the Dauntless borns smile.

"We will choose teams. Uriah and I will be the teams' captains," Tobias says. He gestures Uriah to choose.

"Cody."

"Noah."

…

By the end this is the teams:

Uriah:

Cody

Logan

Matthew

Mia

Chloe

Zoey

Avery

Violet

Dasher

Tyler

Tobias:

Noah

Gabriella

Hannah

Grayson

Lucas

Mason

Madison

Hunter

Sage

Aiden

"Alright, I'll let Four's team go first," Uriah says. "'Cause I'm just that nice of a guy."

"Thanks Uriah, I appreciate it." Tobias looks smug.

Our team jumps off. And I feel the same gaiety that overtook me this afternoon.

We make our way to the Navy Pier, the same way we've done it all these years. We always have a different strategy, but we also always use this spot. It has grown on me, and I believe Tobias feels the same way, ever since I climbed up the Ferris Wheel with him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40:**

**Tris' POV:**

"I think we should go head on," Hannah says. She smiles at Tobias. "They'd never know what hit 'em."

"That would never work! We need a distraction, to lure them out, so we can sneak in and get their flag," a Dauntless born – Hunter – says. I do agree with him.

I decide to climb the Ferris wheel again, in search of the other team. It helps every time. As my fingers curl around the first rung, I get a feeling that someone is behind me. I turn my head, and see Tobias.

"You don't have to go up, Tobias."

"It's the same thing every year, Tris. When are you going to learn I'm not letting you climb that alone."

"There's no use in arguing is there?"

"No, now climb," he says hurriedly.

I start up, and when I'm about a fifth of the way up, Tobias starts to climb. He always climbs after me, in case I almost fall again.

Of course, I don't climb all of the way up, considering Tobias is afraid of heights. Once I get high enough to most likely see the other team, I stop and sit with Tobias in tow.

I quickly scan the whole of the land – or as much as is view - and see a blue flicker, but it's gone as soon as it came. Around the same area, I see movement, and am pretty sure that's the other team.

I tell Tobias and we start to climb down.

As the initiates continue to argue, Tobias and I stand by and watch. I can tell by the look on his face he's contemplating a plan.

"Got anything?" I ask.

"Yea, I'm not sure if it will work, but we can give it a shot."

"Alright, I'll get the group's attention," I say smirking.

I take several steps back, and aim just over the group huddled, just making sure they see them, and to startle them a little. I shoot at least 7 paint pellets, some landing on the initiates, some falling to the ground. They look around, and when they find no threat, relax a little, but still ponder over the situation.

"Yoo-hoo, over here," I say getting their attention. "Four has a plan."

"Alright, I say we split into three teams, and flank different places. Incorporating a little of the first two suggestions, by having one team go straight in as a distraction, and the other go in search of the flag. The rest can stay and guard."

Most of the team nod along with Tobias as he speaks, but some are just genuinely unhappy, although there are no protests.

My team consists of Sage, Gabriella, and myself. Tobias insisted that I be in the team that captures the flag, being that his plan wasn't hitting specifics, and I was good at thinking under pressure.

We arrive at the sight where I faintly saw the flag, and see two Lauren and Chloe guarding. I turn to see if my team is keeping up, when I here gun fire. My head whips around to see three splatters of paint surrounding both Lauren and Chloe each.

Chloe goes off to the right, but Lauren is trying to call her back. Chloe doesn't respond, so Lauren takes off after her. _Good job, Lauren._

I wait a while to see if anyone else comes into view, and when no one does, I get suspicious. To my right, I hear a yelp, and gunshots.

"Stay here," I tell Sage and Gabriella. "I'll be right back." They nod.

I sneak to the right, until I hear a rustling coming my way. I hide behind a tree, and look. I see Uriah walking towards me with a smile. He knows I'm here.

I decide to take a chance, and I move from the tree enough to shoot. It happens too fast for him, and he gets a paintball to the chest.

"What, Six! I didn't know it was you. I should've known you would've done something smart," he whines.

"Oh well," is all I say before I turn around. When I reach my team, I tell them the plan.

"It seems like no one is guarding – they are all either shot, or distracted. We should just run, and get the flag now before the come back. No one in particular is set to get the flag, because we all have to stay on guard alright? " They nod again. "Let's go."

We make our way to the flag that isn't very well concealed in a tree. Before any of us can grab it, a paintball comes our way. I see it just in time to yell "Duck!". We do, and it misses. I quickly shoot in the direction of the opponent. When I don't here anything, I decide not to take chances.

"One of you, try to get the flag. The other one guard. I have to make sure no one is out there."

I shoot another pellet, and run into the trees. From there, I see Chloe looking around, and hear Lauren calling to her.

"We are supposed to guard!" Lauren says.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Does it consist of losing Six? Because if not then I don't think your plan is working."

"Shush! I'll find he-" She is cut off by a pellet to her shoulder.

"Lauren quickly aims in the direction of where she thinks I am, and before she gets a chance to fire, I move. And shoot her in the side.

I race back to my team who has done a good job at not getting caught. Sage is on the ground guarding and Gabriella just out of the flag's reach. I say and guard with sage until I here, "I got it!"

Gabriella climbs down, and we run to where our team is guarding. When we get there, we see most of the team is down, and some of the other team running for our flag, which is leveled on one of the rungs of the Ferris wheel.

"Too late," Uriah yells. "They won already."

I smile as Sage explains how they probably would've been caught if I hadn't had super sense or something.

"I don't have super senses," I say.

"Then how did you know that shot was coming? There is no other explanation!" he yells. I laugh.

"I knew it was a good idea to have you get the flag," Tobias says.

"You came up with the whole plan, it wasn't all me." He smiles.

By now both teams are around, and we head for the train. We don't have to wait long before we hear the low rustling that I've so gotten used to.


	42. Important Info

Dear reader,

Sorry that I'm kind of pulling away from writing, I was busy with school and other stuff. Also, I am not going to update as fast because I wanted to at least get to the climax of my crossover, Ever In Your Favor. But, you guys aren't reviewing, which is fine, I just like to see emails saying **New Review: I'm Four, And This is Six**, you know? Anyway, if you haven't read my fanfiction, I highly recommend it, because I am putting a lot - the utmost - effort into it, even more than regular fanfics. But since you don't deserve that, I will do better on my other fanfictions, just give me a few days. But, to help me and you, I will update once I get ten reviews on my longest story I guess... so, ten more reviews for I'm Four, And This Is Six, and I will update a few of my fanfictions. I LOVE you guys! See if you can guess my name...

- A


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hello! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update yesterday, although I got way more than ten reviews. Something came up, and I wasn't able to. By the way, if you haven't seen it in my profile, I made up a bunch of contests, because I was bored, so you can find out about them there. Also, at the end of this chapter, I will type the playing card, and then the next letter for you to guess my name. I love you all, and have a good day. **

**Chapter 42:**

**Tris' POV:**

_Four initiates down… _I think.

It seems that I have gotten used to the idea of cutting initiates, because it's not as hard on me, as it was the first time. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I didn't like most of them this year.

"Tris!" I hear, and turn around to see Uriah barreling toward me at top speed, not bothering to stop or slow down.

Right at the last second, he stops, bumping into me a little.

"What?" I ask, not being able to contain the smile spreading across my face.

"Four wants you…" he says in a sing-song voice. I punch him in the arm.

"Where is he?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow, thinking of all of the crazy things he could have sent Uriah to get me for.

I mean seriously… _Uriah_?

"He's waiting for you, at your apartment," he whispers.

"Alright, Uriah. Thanks."

He nods, and runs in the opposite direction.

The walk from the cafeteria to the apartment is long and lonely, despite the fact that there are at least 200 people swarming the Pit right now. I thought it would be a good idea to try and count them, to keep my mind busy… it wasn't.

As I round the corner, I hear a scream coming from one of the hallways. It was from a man, or teenager, rather. I run down the hallway, and to the left. I hear a scuffling, and the hard impact of skin on skin.

Around the corner, I see to teenagers, boys, attacking someone else.

"What are you doing," I yell in a voice I use only for training.

The two boys don't look at me, they just run down the hall. I don't think it would be smart to chase them, being that there is a broken, battered, beaten boy moaning at my feet.

I kneel down in front of him, and see it's Sage.

"What happened?" I ask, sincere, but stern. He can't think I care too much.

He tries to explain, but the only thing that comes out is a strained breath. I look at his face, usually holding their smug grin, but now, contorted in pain. And his arms, scraped and bruised.

I don't take any more time to access the damage before I hear the thud of someone's boots hitting the hard ground. I turn around to see Tobias.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I came here when I heard him scream, and he can't tell me anything," I say, standing to meet his piercing blue eyes. "He's beaten pretty bad, though."

"Alright," he nods. "Let's get him to the infirmary."

Tobias hauls Sage onto his back, and easily carries him through the Pit.

**a/n: Sorry it's not long, but I had to do something. Anyways, shoutout time!**

**Thanks to ForeverDauntless4, immortalprincess45, paigemh, and Soapy764. Your reviews really made my day! By the way, to the reader who asked me to make Sage get beat up: Was that good? I liked the idea.**

**15 more reviews, and I'll update (15 because you guys review really fast.)**

**Onto contests:**

**Card #1: Black, Six of Clubs**

**Letter: N **

**Bye!**

**-A**


End file.
